


Cherry Suckers and Berry Cider

by deathnote



Category: George Harrison - Fandom, John Lennon - Fandom, McLennon - Fandom, Paul McCartney - Fandom, The Beatles, ringo starr - Fandom, starrison - Fandom
Genre: 1960, 60s, Blow Job, Cuddles, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Making Out, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathnote/pseuds/deathnote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes back from the store to find Paul in his favourite shirt, tsk tsk Pauly. Luckily Ringo and George are away visiting family and so the two let off a little steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Suckers and Berry Cider

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on @littlelennon
> 
> any feed back or fic ideas welcome xx

Summer was different every year in Liverpool, the weather ranging from scorching heat to a muggy fog coating the city. John hated summer. Just the very concept of not being able to layer up or go outside without melting into a sweaty puddle meant the older man had no choice but to stay indoors the majority of the day. 

Paul, however, loved summer. Staying inside was something he enjoyed and sunbathing in the yard was another passion of his, though his milky complexion was more prone to burning and getting all sore than going the lovely shade he'd seen many Americans wearing. Plus the fact that John had no choice but to be inside with him (and the fact that George and Ringo had both gone away to visit family for a few weeks) meant Paul didn't have to worry one bit about seeming too "soft". 

Neither Paul nor John were outed homosexuals, but they both had feelings for one another. This meant that once alone the two would flirt until the cows came home, or in this case George and Ringo, but neither made a proper move on the other. Today, however, Paul decided to crank the flirting up a notch, pulling on an old shirt of Johns he'd found in the mans closet as he fiddled with his hair. The black, tatty fabric fell mid-way down his thighs, the words "Sex Machine" printed in red typography across his chest as he admired himself in the mantle mirror. 

"Cute.." He muttered to himself, smirking as he messed with his boxers, pulling the pale blue material down and off, tossing them on the couch as he laughed to himself. John was in for a treat when he got back from the store. 

John, clueless to the mischief going on at home, was browsing for snacks in the corner shop, grabbing a few berry ciders (Pauls favourite) and a whole bunch of sweeties and crisps before he headed to the checkout. The walk home was torture, the relentless evening sun burning the back of the older mans neck as it set. He felt his forehead get sweaty,

"Two minutes." He whispered to himself, rearranging the bags in his hands as his fringe stuck to him. Paul, still in nothing but a shirt, had stuck on a favourite record of his, the upbeat tune filling the room as he pranced about. His hair was puffy and coifed back from his face having dried naturally over night and from being pressed against his bed pillows all day, his soft features dabbled with freckles the sun had brought out. The door clicked open and Paul jumped, squealing and tripping on the edge of the rug as John walked in with a confused but amused look on his face. 

"Paul? What the.." John entered the room, dumping the bags on the armchair as he looked down to see the younger male laid like a starfish on the floor. Paul, pink cheeked, scrambled to his knees,

"Jeez, you made me jump!" He chuckled, the shirt he wore rising dangerously close to his dignity. John averted his eyes, pulling his jacket off as he pushed his hair off his face. Paul got up steadily, heading to the shopping bags as he pulled out a bottle of cider and a lollipop. 

"Ta very much Lennon." Paul spoke as he popped the cap of the bottle off, taking a small sip as he nodded at the older man. John smiled back, hooking his coat over the door as he grabbed himself a cider. 

"What?" Paul asked when he noticed John was staring at him. 

"Nothing- just.. that's my shirt isn't it?" John tilted his head and inspected the outfit choice Paul had made. It was very flattering, most the boys stunning body on show as he ran a hand though his fluffy hairdo, but still Johns shirt nonetheless. 

"Yeah, I'd ran out of clean ones." Pauls cheeks reddened a little more as he hid behind the bottle, taking another sip. John puffed out his cheeks and laughed,

"Bugger off did you- I literally put a whole load of clean clothes in your room yesterday!" It was Johns turn to raise an eyebrow, the younger boy putting his drink down as he avoided answering. Paul fiddled with his sweet wrapper, finally pulling the red film off of the lolly as he turned up the record player. Placing the sucker in his mouth, Paul changed the song and span on his heel, the top lifting a bit too high as he danced- John nearly choked on his own drink. 

"Paul!" He shouted, covering his eyes frantically whilst snorting with laughter.

"What?" Paul asked defensively, speaking through the mouthful of candy as he stumbled from twirling so fast. John sighed,

"Ever heard of underwear?" He asked sarcastically, peaking between his fingers in mock fear. Paul rolled his eyes, pulling the sucker out of his mouth with a 'pop' as he replied,

"It's the 20th century John! Underwear is so 1800's.." He joked, sticking his tongue out at the older boy who was taking a packet of straights out of his back pocket. 

"Nice.. Whatever just don't do.." John twisted his finger the way Pauls body had before continuing,

"Whatever that was- ever again.." Paul pouted, sticking the candy stick back in his mouth as he walked to the older man. John watched him through a smoke cloud, the grey dispersing as Paul reached and took the cigarette from his friends mouth. The younger male took a long drag, lolly still slipped into one corner of his mouth as he hummed to the music. John flopped down on the sofa behind him, putting his legs up as he filled the two seater. 

"Here." Paul gave the man back his rollie, sitting cautiously in the gap between Johns legs as he took his friends drink from his hand. 

"Oi that's mine.." John defended, trying to snatch the bottle back off of the younger man as he balanced the cigarette in his lips. Paul grinned and took a large gulp, burping a little as he felt Johns legs clamp around his waist. 

"John- no!" Paul laughed, spilling some of the pink drink over the older mans thigh and his own tummy as he was forced down against the arm of the sofa. John chuckled evilly, his pelvis pressed against Pauls. The younger man bit his lip as his bare lower half rubbed against John who was quite frankly oblivious. With Paul distracted by his thoughts, John made a lunge for the bottle, grabbing it from his friends hand making the young man jump. 

"Gotcha!" John laughed and Paul struggled free from his grip, falling into the ground with a 'thump' as he panted and chuckled. 

"Never!" He shouted and John grinned, putting his drink down and stubbing out his cigarette before he ran after the younger man. Paul was out of the room before John had even noticed and was sprinting up the stairs, ass on show as he shouted taunts at John. The older man was catching up, his socks causing him to slip on the wooden floor every so often. 

"I'm coming for you Maca!" He shouted, catching a final glimpse of Pauls perfect body as he thudded up the stairs behind him. Hearing Pauls bedroom door slam shut, the older man heard his mates breathless laughter as he jiggled the handle to get in. 

"Pauly..?" John asked in a sing-song tone, brushing his hair from his face as he caught his breath. Paul put his weight against the door and hollered back in the same tone,

"Johnny..?" With both their weights pressed against the door, it wasn't budging. 

"Let me in..." John sighed dramatically and knocked on the wood. Paul grinned, he wanted to have some fun with this. 

"Give me one reason to." The young male stated. John paused for thought,

"Because.. I want my shirt back!" The older man concluded, trying the door again. Paul groaned,

"No- a good reason. Plus, this shirt looks better on me than it does you." The young man taunted John who was growing frustrated with the image of Paul in his shirt, all the right parts on show. Why did that boy have to look so good all the time. Fuck, this was so wrong. But they were alone, and so if anything were to happen (queer or not) surely it wouldn't matter too much? John thought 'fuck it' and decided to go along with Pauls usual flirty persona, smirking as he leaned closer to the door. 

"You're right hun, it looks so much better on you. It's a shame I can't see it on you though." The older man heard a muffled noise as he chewed his lower lip, 

"You've got a memory. And a hand." Paul teased, the silence dragging out as John thought about the young mans words. He never spoke like this to Ringo or George, so why was he like this with John? Was he leading him on? John needed to get in the room with Paul, maybe they needed to talk about this together. 

"Paul, babe?" He asked gently, trying the door again. It was still held shut. Paul hummed in response, resting his back against the wood as he grinned to himself. 

"Lennon?" Paul replied sweetly, crossing his legs as he moved away from the door so John could open it a few inches. The two made eye contact, both flushed from the heat and sudden running about. The older of the two knelt down to Pauls height so they were both sat on the floor, a gap of about 3 inches being all that kept them from each other. Paul looked at his hands, hiding his smirk,

"I left my drink downstairs, and dropped my lolly.." He spoke in a voice that caused John to laugh. 

"Then go get another one." The older male smiled, pushing the door open wider as he placed a hand on Pauls knee to steady himself. Paul smirked,

"Another lolly or another drink?" He asked and John rolled his eyes,

"Whichever you prefer my sweet." He said jokingly and Paul stuck his pink little tongue out,

"Whatever.." He pulled back from Johns touch and stood up, the older mans top he wore doing nothing to cover his ass from Johns upward angle as he strolled to the window. John tried not to stare, failing miserably.

"There are so many cute couples around lately, eh?" Paul muttered wistfully, watching the cars and people go by as he clicked his tongue. John agreed and followed after Paul, flopping down on the boys bed as he sighed. Paul was so lucky to have the comfiest room in the house. It was always warm in the winter and cool in the summer. 

"Sure are, but single is all I've ever know so.. I've been tryna cut back on addictive things anyway." He added, smirking as he chewed his lower lip. Paul scoffed, 

"Jeez Lennon.." John raised an eyebrow,

"What?" He questioned. Paul sighed and turned to John, crawling onto the edge on the bed as he slipped himself in the crook of Johns arm. The older man was a little confused but wasn't complaining. Paul a bit soft sometimes but he was pretty straight. But then again what straight man wanders around in nothing but another mans t-shirt and sucks on cherry lollies and drinks berry cider. 

"John.. Do you like anyone?" Paul cut in and drew the question out, hand moving across the older mans tummy as he looked at the brunette with a questioning warmth. John shivered, his chest swelling a little as he battered away his suppressed emotions. Paul was just tipsy and over heated, this wasn't serious. He was probably just a little lonely having been home alone for a week whilst John and the others had been visiting family. 

Or not. Pauls hand dragged down lower and lower, his fingers brushing across the older mans upper thigh. John choked on a gasp as Paul halted,

"You okay?" The younger man asked, watching as John nodded, finally realising what Paul was doing. The older man opened his mouth and took the risk,

"I like someone." He managed and Paul let out a breath,

"Okay... Anyone I know." Paul questioned as John looked about awkwardly, 

"You know them very well."

"Do they live in this house?" Paul replied, moving so his torso was pressed against Johns side. The older man nodded,

"And they're the most attractive one living here too." John added with a smirk as Paul looked quizzical,

"So they're a bloke?" He asked tenderly. 

"Well do you have a cock?" John wiggled his brows suggestively and Pauls breath hitched as he laughed unsurely. 

"Huh. Yeah." Paul managed and John smiled,

"Then yep, they're a bloke." 

The two of them lay in silence for a few moments, the echo of the music down stairs still audible. Paul wasn't sure if he was supposed to reply and so he just lay there, his fingers running up and down a bare piece of skin on the older mans tummy where his shirt had rode up. John made the first move, his hand moving to Pauls flushed cheek, he traced shapes on it softly. 

"You're beautiful." John whispered, looking down at Pauls mouth as he allowed his hands to wander. The older man rolled to the side so their chests were together. The younger boys lips were parted a little, the smell of cherry candy filling the space between them and mixing with the musky scent of tobacco that came from Johns mouth. Pauls lips closed and his pink tongue darted out, wetting his mouth as he tried to think of a decent reply,

"Yeah you too." He managed after a few seconds, his eyes taking in details of Johns face he'd never noticed before and his body tingling as he tried to decide what to do next. He was usually so confident, what was happening to him? John smiled sweetly,

"Thank you." The man paused then murmured,

"May I kiss you?" Johns voice was soft and so Paul was sure he'd heard incorrectly. He nodded slowly then smiled when he felt the pressure of another set of lips against his own. John mumbled something incoherent and Paul giggled a little. The older man parted his lips, moving his hands up Pauls shirt as their tongues worked one another. Paul, still wearing nothing but a shirt, moaned when he felt John press their hips together, the fabric of the older mans trousers giving him enough friction to trigger a chain reaction. 

"Fuck, Paul. Already?" John asked jokily against the young mans mouth, moving his hand back down as he moved closer to the mans semi. Paul blushed deeply and moved to bury his warmed face in the pillows, John seized the opportunity and peppered the boys neck with kisses. 

The both of them hummed eagerly, Pauls hands tangled in Johns unkempt locks as he allowed the older man to mark him from jaw to collar bone. Paul moved his head to he could look at John, their eyes connecting as he wondered how he could word this next statement. 

"What is it sweetheart?" John asked, worried as he saw Pauls mouth opening and closing as he thought about something. The younger boy clicked his tongue. 

"Can I do something? Y'know, to you?" Paul questioned quietly. John moved so the two of them were nose to nose,

"Depends. What's this 'something'?" He asked and Paul moved so his cheek was against Johns, his voice low as he whispered,

"Could I like.. Y'know..?" Paul ran a hand over Johns bulge and felt his cheeks burn. 

"Give me a hand job?" John asked curiously, his breathing quickening. 

"No. I mean if you want but- can I like, uh-"

"Suck me off?" John cut in and Paul paused before nodding, tucking his head in the crook of the older mans neck as he waited for reaction. John pondered for a second,

"Have you ever given one before?" He asked gently as Paul kissed his jaw, the young man shook his head. 

"Want me to do it to you first, you can practice another time when you feel more comfortable?" John questioned even quieter and Paul sighed, gripping the material of his bed sheets as the older man lazily jerked Pauls hard-on. John smirked and sat up a little, pulling Paul up as he did so. 

"Let's get this off." He suggested, helping Paul remove the over-sized shirt as he began to unbutton his own shirt and trousers. Once they were both naked, except John and his stupid socks which he refused to remove because he said "it gives you better orgasms" or whatever, John straddled Paul and kissed him sweetly, slowly making his way from his mouth to his neck to his chest and stomach, then finally to his thighs. The older man kissed up the inside of Pauls legs, nipping and sucking lightly in some places until he reached his partners erection. Paul let out a low groan as John rubbed it, kissing his tip. The older man smirked as he watched the goosebumps form on Pauls skin. 

"You okay baby?" He mumbled softly, licking across it this time as he looked up through his dark lashes to see Paul watching him with glassy eyes. The young man nodded, biting his lip and moaning as John suddenly took his cock in his mouth. 

"Fuck- John, oh my gosh.." Paul stumbled over his words as he laced his fingers in the older mans hair, bucking into his throat involuntarily. John mumbled something incoherent and Paul grunted again at the vibrations being sent through his body. Honestly, Paul had never had a blow job and was still a virgin despite contrary beliefs. And though he lacked experience to compare this to, he was sure this was the best blow job he'd ever get. 

Johns mouth was warm and wet but not in a gross way, and he just felt like John knew what felt good to Paul and that what was happening was an intimate experience. The man knew where to put his tongue, he knew where to touch and how to differentiate his speeds and it was all so euphoric.

"John- fuck.." Paul moaned again as he bucked hesitantly, John pulled off momentarily,

"Don't hold back sweetheart.." He muttered, jerking the boy sloppily as he began to toss himself off. Paul stared, mesmerised as Johns calloused fingers worked them both at phenomenal speeds. 

"Okay.." He mumbled as John took him in his mouth again, their moans and murmurs filling the quiet house as the sun set outside casting their bodies in an orange hue. Paul was rocking his own hips in time with the older mans sucks so they met halfway, Johns breathing laboured as he took small breaths through his nose. Paul could feel a familiar ball of emotions in his lower tummy and he sped up his thrusts, Johns spare hand working himself quickly as he gagged around Pauls erection. 

"Mmf, John.." Paul managed, moving his hands through the older mans hair as he tugged it gently. John made a muffled sound in reply and kept working his hands, one still on himself and one on his partner. Paul noticed Lennon's movements becoming lazy after a few minutes but his own had quickened, John was clearly closer to the edge than Paul and so the younger boy moved faster to speed the process up. 

He definitely didn't want to rush things but he was sure this wouldn't be the last time this happened, or at least he hoped it wasn't. John pulled his head back to catch his breath, his hand twisting and rubbing gently across Pauls cock as the two looked at one another with glassy vision. 

"Fuck, Lennon.." Paul murmured as he watched John. The man looked recked, his lips a little swollen and red from all the movement, his chin and mouth slick and his cheeks flushed. His shaggy haircut was stuck across his forehead, his eyes a little puffy from what appeared to be tiredness as he blinked slowly. Paul felt a warm wave fall over him and without a seconds warning he was coming across Johns perfect features, the older man groaning quietly as Paul made his emotions more vocal. 

"Oh my gosh- fuckin- John, jeez.." The younger man balled the bed covers in his hands as he bucked into Johns larger hand, riding out his orgasm as he panted heavily. 

The older man watched Paul as he peaked, the boys petite features flushed pink as he writhed beneath Johns touch. John came quickly after seeing the boy unfold, fucking his own hand as he buried his face in the younger mans thigh. Once he'd finished, John moved to take a few tissues out the box on Pauls bedside table, wiping his face and hands the best he could before slipping into bed next to Paul who was now neck deep in blankets, watching John lovingly. 

"Hmm.." Paul hummed contently as he rolled and nuzzled into Johns neck, sliding his leg between the older mans as he kissed his collar softly. 

"Thank you for that." He whispered softly, peppering John with more kisses as he moved to look him in the eyes. The older man nodded and coughed, clearing his throat as he tried to speak,

"Welcome.." Was all he could manage, the very word itself coming out nothing far from a croak. Paul shot a hand over his mouth and snorted, 

"Oh my lord- John!" He laughed, moving his hand to caress the mans jaw,

"I'm so sorry.." The young man smiled softly as John shook his head and grinned,

"S'okay.." He whispered quietly, his voice crackling as though he had a terrible cold. Paul chuckled again and kissed John firmly on the lips,

"Good job you're not a singer." Paul winked, brushing the older mans hair from his face as he admired the mans worn features. John rolled his eyes and stayed quiet, Paul moved so he was hold Johns lip in his fingers,

"I'd quit singing any day if it meant I could do that to you regularly Paul." The younger man mimicked Johns voice as he moved his lower lip in time to his words, grinning as the older man yanked himself away. 

"Fuck you Macca." Was all John could retort, the sentence punctuated with a voice crack any 12 year old would've been proud of. Paul snorted but tried to look sympathetic. 

"Love you to Lennon."


End file.
